Wesker's Demise
by Mrsoulkun
Summary: Wesker escapes from the volcano only to find out that the overdose Chris gave him is slowly causing the virus to destroy his cells. Wesker fights to find a cure by testing on subjects. But one manages to survive it all to his surprise. My first fanficR&R.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter was rushed but don't let it stop you from reading chapter 2. Hope you enjoy the story and R&R like always.

Chapter 1: God's can die

Wesker crawled from the lava onto a rock that was stable enough to support him. He listened to the echo of a helicopter in the distance. He laid on his back groaning at the sharp pain he felt from part of his skin burning. Wesker turned in the direction the echo was coming from and smiled.

"Chris you got the best of me again. Just don't ever think ill give up."

He sat back up in agony and slowly began to shed the remains of uroboros from his body, changing into his former self. The remains slid into lava dissolving like salt in water.

"This may work in my favor, he thought, Chris will stop looking for me and any signs of my work will be hard to point at me. All I have to do now is wait for my ride back to headquarters.."

Wesker wasn't dumb, he made all the necessary precautions in case his plans went all to hell, which it obviously had. He began drift out of consciousness to heal himself from the damage done. The lava and the overdose of the drug withheld his ability stabilize his condition. The only way he would be able to maintain himself is through sleep. In his dreams he could only smile at what he would do to Chris and the world when his back to normal.

2 days later…..

Wesker awoke on a bed in a room that seemed to be a lab.

"Welcome back Sir, we thought we lost you in that incident in the volcano", the researcher said as he walked in.

"Not lava or Mother Nature herself can stop me", Wesker replied as he examined his body for damage.

He looked up and to no surprise found no permanent damage.

"Good as new, he announced. He jumped off the bed while tearing the wires off his chest nearly throwing the monitors across the room.

"You must lie down."

"Why? I'm a god, why should I care about temporary injuries done to me."

"There is still one issue that we are trying to cure but just can't fix it."

"What do you mean fix and why should I care, he said sarcastically.

"You are going to die if you continue to use your powers."

Wesker teleported in front of him and slammed him to the floor.

"What the hell do you mean die?"

"When you had an overdose of the drug, the virus…your virus turned against your own body and beginning to destroy the cells within. Using your powers only increases the rate at which your cells die."

Wesker stood up and his eyes glowed dark red.

Can a god really die?

Wesker walked back to the bed to ponder the reality that had just recently hit him. The researcher stood up recovering from the impact and wiping his lab coat off. He walked up to wesker to study his body for any changes from the recent use of his powers.

Ahh, Wesker screamed.

He rolled onto the floor screaming in pain as all his insides were burning and ready to explode. The researcher ran through the glass the door panicking about Wesker's condition. He rolled around the floor and grabbed the closest thing he could find. He squeezed harder on the object as the pain increased. The researcher ran back through the door with more medical personnel. Three people lifted Wesker off the floor as his body jerked in pain. Wesker slowly faded out in parts of the conversation.

"Tie him down"

"Inject him, maybe that will stabilize him.

Eventually he stopped caring and just rested in the bed and passed out. A bright light hits his eyelid and he reacts to it by waving his hand.

"Sir are you awake"

Wesker sat up holding his side in agony and wondered what was happening. He snapped back to reality an remembered what happened before he passed out.

"Am I ok?"

"For now you are but anymore use of your powers and I don't know if we can save you again."

"How did you stop it"

"Well we used a new serum we were working on but the side affects are not something we are sure of."

"I guess, it worked so what should i be worried about?"

"It didn't solve the problem completely, it was only temporary. We are still working on it but we have no one to test it on and using it on you may prove completely fatal."

"Well I guess we will have to work together on this one, What is your name again?"

"James Hus."

"So what do you plan to do about the testing on this cure?"

"Leave it to me, we will be kidnapping and testing people who are genetically capable of bonding, then we will inject them with the cure and observe their reactions until we find a sample that works. I will get our top recon team on the mission... right away."

"Good job i see a bright future for you."

James walked out of the room leaving Wesker in peace. Wesker placed his head in his pillow resting for tomorrow's work ahead of him.

* * *

Well this is my first fanfic and it was rushed so hey just review and tell me what I can improve on and how I can. It was kinda quick, i promise chap 2 will be longer and more in-depth. Just needed an opening. :)

Chap.2 coming soon.


	2. Alpha Team

Well I am Back again and I just made some adjustments to this chapter. I am finally working on chap.3 Was busy :)

"Hello, yes this James Hugh calling with orders from Captain Wesker."

James adjusted himself in the seat to study the paperwork recently stacked on his desk.

"Interesting, orders from Wesker" the voice replied.

James could hear the nervousness of the man's voice on the phone. Usually any business dealt with Wesker was considered fatal or dangerous. His missions were always top priority considering how important he was to Tricell's advancement.

"Yes very important indeed, we need you to round up a few former umbrella employees for a little playtime.

Playtime may have sounded childish but Wesker's version of playtime had become sick and twisted years ago.

"Playtime you say?"

"Sorry that's not information on a need to know basis."

James grinned from ear to ear at what he could learn from this. He loved to experiment and examine the results. It brought him joy, from the screams to the mutations. He was like any other scientist interested in bioterrorist, sick and twisted.

James stood up and peeked through the blinds of his office to check on the condition of Wesker. He had scars that were healing up all over his body but he could still barely function on his own.

"I need this done as soon as possible, Understand?"

"I understand."

"I will give you the details in the morning."

James clicked the end button and closed the cell phone. He walked back to his seat and smiled. I'll help Wesker, for now and gain his trust but eventually he will only become a pawn in my plan.

"Project Valkyrie is now in progress."

Change Perspective

Ken was laying in his bed listening to music to calm his mood after a rough day of training. He liked training but always hated the way his body felt afterwards. He was sore and his bones were aching he still felt the need to continue on. Alpha Squad leader Jeff Dempsey ran into the barracks with a panicked expression on his face.

"I've just received information from HQ", Jeff said.

Alpha team crowded around Jeff to hear the news. A call from HQ was rare especially when there were B.O.W incidents.

"We have received a mission from Wesker himself."

Everyone's excitement turned to fear. Wesker's missions were usually suicide. Fighting B.O.W was one thing but his assignments were a completely different thing. The last team that was sent on a mission for him was never seen again.

"We have been assigned to retrieve a former umbrella employee for "play time" as he called it. We will be briefed tomorrow morning and at 8:00 A.M. sharp. Get some rest; we are all going to need it."

Everyone left the room except for Ken. He preferred to be alone and listen to music to ease his mood. He loved to listen to rock and would constantly play his favorite song till his squad knew the words by heart. He walked onto the old wooden floor and climbed up to his bed. He shared a bunk bed with his current girlfriend Michelle. Like umbrella, Tricell wasn't known for treating their workers like spa patients. Everyone shared a small house on Tricell property that was often fitted with a bedroom with four beds, a typical bathroom, a kitchen, and a room filled with various things to keep us entertained.

Ken thought about tomorrow and what it might hold for him.

"What if I die", he thought, "What if Michelle doesn't make it".

It wouldn't really matter if he died; no one really cared about him other than Michelle. His family was far out his life and he could really care less for what they did to him. Ken joined Tricell with the hope of finding a purpose and a place where he belonged.

"What's wrong", a voice interrupted his deep thought.

He looked down to find a girl with long blonde hair and a smile so bright it could power the sun.

"Nothing just relaxing" he lied.

He never wanted her to worry about him even though lying made her worry more.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong, your never this quiet", she caught him.

"It's just…. I was thinking about tomorrow and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can handle myself and besides with someone like you protecting me, no one can harm me", she laughed.

She climbed up the bunk bed and placed herself under his arm. She nudged him over to give herself more room to relax.

"Michelle, I needed that", he smiled.

The words she spoke released a mountain sized amount of tension off of his chest. He rolled over to look at her face and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. They looked at each other as if they fully understood but the words were being spoken. He reached in for a kiss on her bright red lips but was interrupted by the other two members of Alpha Squad.

"Whoops, I guess we should leave back out."

"You weren't interrupting anything", he said as he hoped out of the bed.

Jeff the Alpha squad leader was 6"3' and was very strong and buff. He had a think beard and was bald. Jeff looked intimidating but was actually quite kind as long as you didn't piss him off. I could never understand why he wanted to work for Tricell but some things you can never figure out about a person.

Keith, the other alpha team member was small but quick. He was our team's specialist. Any lock in the world he could pick it. Any code need to be broken, he could break it. He was one the smartest people to work at Tricell but not be a researcher or scientist. Keith hand sandy brown hair and had no facial hair. He almost looked like a kid. Keith was the youngest and most inexperienced member of Alpha squad.

Michelle, the only female member, had blonde shoulder length hair and was well in shape. She was surprisingly a CQB specialist and had training with various weapon training. Michelle was basically the cheerleader of the group who would pep the team up when it was needed.

Ken walked over to the dresser and pulled a towel out. He left the room and the conversation alpha team was having. He walked down the rusty hallway in slippers to the bathroom. He opened the wooden door to the barren bathroom. On the left were the toilet and the bath. On the right were the sink and the mirror. Ken walked up to the mirror and examined himself. He had black hair that was tied up in the back and the front was parted to the right. He was six foot and in nearly perfect shape. He turned on the shower and stepped into the warm mist.

This was the first time all today he had time to relax and take a shower He let the warm water run and cleaned his self until he was nearly prune.

He turned off the shower and threw the towel onto the cold tile floor. He dried off and sighed at the thought of the next day ahead of him. He walked back to the room and relaxed in the bed next to Michelle.

"I love you", he whispered to her.

"I love you to".

He smiled at the thought of holding and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_

Lots of edits, :)


End file.
